


Magenta

by Aria_Faye



Series: Full Spectrum [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Faye/pseuds/Aria_Faye
Summary: Their first date is stilted as fuck.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Full Spectrum [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875676
Kudos: 22





	Magenta

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends. This is the fifth in a series of seven 500-word-or-less pieces that all center around the same topic. They were initially my application pieces for the Prism Victurio zine - we had to write brand-new material, no more than 500 words apiece, inspired by color. They take place in an ambiguous future in which Yuri Plisetsky is of majority age, and I'm posting them in the order that I wrote them rather than the order in which they occur. Feel free to shuffle things around to your liking in your head!
> 
> Each color that we worked with had a distinct feeling that we had to pull into the writing. Magenta is blushy, like new love. Awkward and sweet.

Their first date is stilted as fuck.

“You know you don’t have to do all this, right?” Yuri says as he puts the flowers into an ugly vase that Lilia had given him for his birthday. “I’ve known you literally my whole life, Vitya.”

Victor, looking half his age with that high-school-embarrassed flush on his cheeks, shrugs awkwardly from his place by Yuri’s front door. (Like he hadn’t been inside Yuri’s apartment dozens of times by now. Like he hadn’t helped Yuri _move in_ for fuck’s sake.) “I’ve never taken you on a date before. I wanted to do it right, I guess.”

He’s never had a proper romantic life, Yuri knows. Before Yuri, it was Chris, whose relationship with Victor is pretty much the same now as it has been from the day he stole Victor’s first kiss decades ago. (Yuri knows they fuck. But he still let Victor tell him anyway, just to watch him squirm a little as he explained. All pre-date stuff—cards on the table and all that. Victor had been adamant.)

“Yeah, but we’ve been out alone together. Like, a million times,” Yuri says as he runs a brush through his hair one last time before grabbing his phone, wallet, and keys. It’s getting long now, his hair. Down to his ribs. He debates tying it back briefly, until he notices the way Victor’s hand is half-extended, like he wants to take the brush from Yuri and do it with his fingers instead. Yuri leaves it down.

He opens his mouth to say something snarky to Victor (“Ready to go, old man? Or is it past your bedtime?” Or some such.), but he freezes at the look on Victor’s face. Everything about it makes his breath catch in his throat. Like Yuri is the sun, Victor is the moon, and, after eons of pining, it’s finally the eclipse.

Yuri is tempted to stay there, in that crystal silence, tight and fluttery between them. Electric. Alive.

Instead, he says, “You know you were my first crush, right?”

Victor blushes enormously, speechless; Yuri wishes he wasn’t too shy to drop a kiss onto Victor’s peony-pink cheek like he wants to. As it is, though, he shrugs into his jacket and, as he breezes past Victor out the door, throws back over his shoulder, “Stop trying so hard.”

Victor turns right around and kisses him.


End file.
